swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Jean Piaget
Jean Piaget (9 August 1896 – 16 September 1980) was a Swiss developmental psychologist and philosopher known for his epistemological studies with children. His theory of cognitive development and epistemological view are together called "genetic epistemology". Tossup Questions # Elton Mayo modeled this experimenter's clinical methods for his Hawthorne Experiments. This man described himself as a genetic epistemologist and analyzed behavioral and operational "schemata." He poured blue liquid into a taller and thinner glass from an identically-sized beaker to demonstrate his idea of (*) quantity conservation. This psychologist's most famous theory describes the development of object permanence during the Sensorimotor stage, which precedes the Preoperational and Concrete Operational stages. For ten points, identify this Swiss psychologist who divided the development of children into four steps. # Lev Vygotsky criticized one of this man's theories by stating that syncretism is a useful means of experimentation, while David Elkind extended this man's concept of hypothetico-deductive reasoning to the imaginary audience and personal fable phenomena. This man collaborated with Bärbel Inhelder to ask the subjects of one study to identify a doll's perspective of three mountains. He posited that equilibration is the balance achieved between (*) accommodation and assimilation, processes used to organize knowledge into schemas. The subjects of this man's most famous theory realize object permanence during the sensorimotor stage and are less egocentric by the concrete operational stage. For 10 points, name this Swiss psychologist who created genetic epistemology and formulated a four-stage theory of child cognitive development. # Elton Mayo's Hawthorne Works studies employed the clinical methodology of this man, whose disciple Robbie Case theorized executive control structures. This thinker created the theory of "genetic epistemology" and theorized that people understand the world through schemata. He also devised an experiment asking subjects to identify the water levels of two beakers and described a phenomenon in which something that has disappeared from view is believed not to exist, leading to his coining of the term "object permanence." For 10 points, name this Swiss psychologist who included the sensorimotor stage in his four-stage process of cognitive development in children. # This psychologist worked closely with programming language designer Seymour Papert, whose namesake principle attempts to explain some of this person's results. He argued for reflective abstraction rather than pre-existing linguistic structures in a debate with Noam Chomsky. This founder of the International Centre of Genetic Epistemology performed experiments demonstrating that some people lack the understanding of conservation of number. One of his experiments involved pouring water from a tall thin cup to a short fat cup, and he also studied the learning of object permanence. Name this psychologist who included concrete operational and sensorimotor as two of the four stages in his model of the cognitive development of children. # In one of this man's experiments, subjects are asked which of two differently-spaced rows of the same number of pennies contains more coins. This thinker argued that his subjects used "schemata" to interpret the world, and, when faced with new information, had the dual options of "assimilation" and "accommodation." This developer of "genetic epistemology" described the beginning of egocentrism and the development of object permanence in outlining a theory that includes formal operational and sensorimotor stages. For 10 points, name this Swiss psychologist, who outlined a four-stage model of development.